Secret Santa
by Standard-Ang3l
Summary: Kevin and Macy are each other's Secret Santa. Pure fluff n' stuff.


Here's a second challenge fic. I think I might do all or most of the challenge fics at one point or another, but this one popped in my head and wouldn't leave me alone. It's another ridiculously cheesy, cutesy fic and I love it to death.

------------------------------------------------------------------

The Secret Santa gift exchange was something Macy looked forward to every year at HMA. This year though…she had drawn Kevin Lucas. She bought him a few small gifts, written him a few cheesy poems, bought a huge pack of his favorite guitar picks, but he didn't know it was her, even though he seemed to be crushing on the Secret Santa version of her. It was probably the fact that in addition to the homemade cookies she stuck in his locker every day, she had been sticking small stuffed animals holding Christmas tree ornaments in the shape of various instruments in there too. The big surprise for Kevin would come tomorrow though, when the Secret Santas were to be revealed. Macy was going to go to Build-A-Bear and buy one of the bears, stick it in a bikini, and make it hold a sign asking "Go to the Winter Wonderland dance with me? –Macy" and pray for the best. Because if he was already going with someone, she would be completely embarrassed, not to mention heartbroken. But if that happened, hopefully her Secret Santa man was single and straight, because he seemed to know her really well. He was giving her wonderful gifts. Like the tiny locket and key necklace she had been wearing since this morning when she found it in her locker. And all the sports things and chocolate.

***

Kevin loved Secret Santa gift exchanges. And this year, he had the good luck to draw Macy. He had bought her sports stuff, a box of her favorite chocolate, and this morning, he had slipped a small silver locket and key necklace into her locker, minutes before she turned the corner. But his big gift for her was hopefully going to take the cake. Roses, her favorite flower. And not just any roses, but yellow ones with red tips-friendship turning to love in flower language, which was what he felt for her. And he was asking her to the dance. Hopefully it would work out. Unlike last year's dance with Anya…he shook that thought from his mind though, and squeezed the otter with a trumpet he had received from his Secret Santa to his chest. This girl, whoever she was, was simply amazing. She just got him…almost as well as Macy did.

---------------------------

The next day, Kevin opened his locker and his eyes widened in shock as he lifted the bear in a bikini out of the locker. He took the envelope out of its paws and opened it.

"Beary Christmas to a special someone!" it read. Under it, in familiar handwriting was "Go to the Winter Wonderland Dance with me? Love, your Secret Santa, Macy"

The smile on Kevin's face would have put the Cheshire Cat to shame. He pulled out a single yellow and red rose from his bag and made his way to Macy's locker; hopefully, she'd be there by now.

***

When Macy opened her locker Friday morning, she let out a loud gasp at the sight of the red-tinged yellow roses cascading out of her locker. There was a letter taped to the inside of the door which she quickly ripped into.

"Merry Christmas to my number-one super fan. Love, your Secret Santa, Kevin Lucas"

"Hey, Mace?" said a voice behind her.

"Kevin?" she exclaimed incredulously as she turned around.

"Yeah?"

"You're my Secret Santa?"

"Yeah; you're mine?" he said, holding up the card and bear he had just received.

"Mhm."

"So…this is for you…" he said, handing her the rose.

"Thank you…but you already gave me…um…" she said, gesturing towards her rose-stuffed locker, "How many roses did you get for me anyway?"

"I think I ordered four dozen…plus that one."

"Any special meaning behind this color of rose?" Macy asked, placing the flower up to her nose and breathing in its sweet scent.

"Um…" now that Kevin had his moment, he felt a little scared. Sure, Macy had signed her note with 'love' but that didn't necessarily mean anything…but she had asked him to the dance…

"Those roses mean 'friendship turning to love'…which is kind of how I feel about you, Mace."

"Friendship turning to love?"

"Yeah…does that weird you out?"

"No…it just kind of…" Kevin, used to her fainting days, noticed the signs of her about to pass out and went to catch her.

"Macy? You awake?" he murmured as he pulled her close to him. Macy mumbled something, but still had her eyes closed. "Mace?"

"Mmm?" she mumbled as her eyes fluttered open.

"Good, you're awake. I was worried that I went overboard on the flowers."

"No, you didn't. I love every single one. How much did that cost anyway?"

"It's a secret…but if you go to the dance with me, it'll be worth every penny," he said, blushing slightly.

"Did you forget already? I asked you too," Macy said, giving him a dreamy smile.

"Oh yeah…"

"So, where are my books?"

"My locker."

"With your blender?"

"No, the blender is in my other locker."

"You have two lockers?" Macy asked in confusion.

"Yeah…Stella swung it somehow."

"Ah."

The bell rang then, and Kevin took Macy's hand as he led her down the hallway.

"Kevin, where are we going?"

"To get your books out of my locker; I can't have my beautiful girlfriend going to class without her books."

Macy stopped in the middle of the hallway.

"Did you really just call me beautiful?" she asked.

"Would you rather I call you hot…or sexy? Because I could you know…whatever word makes you happiest. I mean, I know lots of girls would rather be called hot instead of beautiful, but I think your beautiful because it's not just what's on the outside…hot is just what's on the outside…"

Macy shushed him by placing a finger to his lips.

"Beautiful is fine. I just wasn't expecting it. Only my parents have called me that."

"Well, you should get used to me calling you beautiful, because that's what you are."

Macy's face flushed a brilliant red, and her eyes sparkled like…_diamonds, _Kevin decided, _definitely diamonds._

She pressed a soft kiss on his mouth, took his hand and led him down the hallway. They were both blushing and smiling, sneaking little glances at each other as they walked through by the atrium. Kevin pulled her to a bank of lockers, spun the combo and opened it.

"Here are your books, All-star," he said, handing them to her.

"All-star?"

"Yes, All-star. It's what you are."

"I'm going to have to come up with a ridiculous term of endearment for you now, you know that?"

"Of course; it's to be expected."

"Since I'm an all-star, I'm calling you Rockstar."

"Hey, we're both stars! Awesome!" Kevin exclaimed, wrapping her in a hug. Setting her down, he said softly, "Hey, All-star?" Macy looked up at him, questioningly. "I love you, All-star."

"I love you too, Rockstar."

----------------------------------------------------------

I was listening to Smashmouth while trying to come up with their pet names. All-star came on and I was like, "OMG! This is PERFECT for them!" The chorus is at least. Kinda. Anyway, I'm working on something else…it's called Why I Hate Kevin Lucas. Of course, it's a Kacy, but in this one, it's told in alternating points of view; Macy has odd chapters, Kevin has even. I'll post a bit of it on my profile if you're interested…


End file.
